Packaging machines for forming, loading and sealing shipping containers are well-known in the packaging machine field. These commercial and prior machines typically include a series of distinct stations for each of the forming, loading and sealing operations. The shipping containers which are to be loaded and sealed are usually moved or carried by a flighted chain and operational stations are usually spaced from each other. Continued usage of chain conveyors results in stretching over time. The various operations of packaging machines is performed pursuant to timed steps and stretching of the chain conveyors can result in these sequential steps being mistimed. The present machine does not use flighted chains but uses servomotors to accomplish the required motions and is of simpler and less expensive construction and avoids timing malfunctions attendant with the prior art machines.